Such a manufacturing plant is known from DE 298 04 850 U1.It comprises a plurality of processing stations or cells, which are arranged in a row along a transfer line. A central transport robot, which is designed as a stationarily positioned multiaxial articulated arm robot and transports the parts, is present within each cell. Within the cell, there are a plurality of work stations, at which the parts are processed, especially joined, by processing robots. The parts are transferred between the cells via intermediate storage units at the common cell boundaries. Relatively many robots are needed in such cells, and, moreover, these robots are not utilized optimally.